Portable electronic devices, such as mobile cellular telephones, may be received by an apparatus that not only supports the portable electronic device but also electrically connects to the portable electronic device. Such apparatus are usually referred to as ‘docking stations’, ‘docks’ or a ‘port replicator’.
Portable electronic devices may include a door that covers the electrical connector of the portable electronic device. In order to connect the portable electronic device to the apparatus, a user first opens the door with their fingers to expose the electrical connector and then connects the electrical connector to the electrical connector of the apparatus. However, such doors are relatively small and a user may find it inconvenient, or may struggle to open the door to expose the electrical connector of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.